My Sleeping Purrincess
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: What's a black cat to do, when he wants to visit his princess only to find her asleep?


Author's Note: Hello everyone, long time no see/read. I am sorry with my lack of updates/new stories. So I present to you my very first Miraculous Ladybug story revolving around Chat Noir and Marinette. They are such a cute couple and I can not wait till Season 2 comes out! So here is Sleeping Purrincess. I do not own anything but the idea of this story, all credit goes to the original creators. Thoughts are Italicized in this story, just a heads up.

* * *

It was night time in Paris, and all the Parisians were winding down from their busy day. This also applies to one of Paris' beloved Superheroes Ladybug. Black and Red were flying through the sky as she hurled her yo-yo to and fro making her way back home. Landing on one of the many roof's in Paris she stood tall as she began speaking.

"Tikki, spots off"

A soft glow of red tinted with pink consumed around her body before a little red Kwami with black spots was now floating in the air. Beside her stood her chosen Miraculous holder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette looked to Tikki before stretching her arms above her head to let out a sigh following that by a yawn. Life was always busy for her and today was no exception. Marinette made her way to the window that lead down into her room before sitting at her desk.

Tikki flew slowly towards her with a worried look, she has been so busy these last few days because of Hawkmoth and his onslaught of Akuma attacks. It would tire anyone out and that made her no exception, juggling two lives can never be easy but Marinette carried on. Tikki looked over to the desk seeing her unfinished report next to a pile of sketches with new designs.

"Marinette you should really get some rest."

Marinette looked up to her Kwami holding out her hand allowing Tikki to fly towards her and land softly.

"I know Tikki, but I still got to finish this History Report. Once I have it completed I promise i'll head to bed."

Tikki knew Marinette could be stubborn and couldn't be talked out of it; so with a sigh she nods her head before flying to the little bed that was made for her. Taking one last look at her holder, Tikki nodded off to dream land.

* * *

Marinette's POV

I watched as Tikki flew over to her bed smiling as she looked at me one last time before finally falling asleep. I turned back to my report letting out a soft groan dreading how much I have left to do. I believe a few minutes passed by before I felt my eyes close on me and my head coming into contact with a cool surface slowly. _I think i'll rest for a few moments, than finish._

* * *

Chat Noir's POV

Sitting on the edge of the Eifel Tower, I watched as my lady flew away back to her home ( _Where ever that may be.)_ Feeling a cool breeze blow my hair I couldn't help but think about tonight's patrol. My lady seemed so out of it when she didn't retort to any of my puns, I had asked her about it but she told me not to worry. It was funny because somebody else I knew said the same thing today in class, Marinette. The poor girl looked exhausted and having to put up with Chloe's banter caused her to act differently. Sure she had her moments when she stood up to defend herself but she didn't pay any attention to her which made Chloe agitated, even her best friend Alya was worried for her.

Few tried to talk to her to see if she'd say anything but she just turned them all down and told them don't worry about it and that she was fine. Heck what really surprised everyone was how she acted towards himself as Adrien; normally she just stutters and gets clumsy but today she didn't stutter mumbling only a few words. Since I couldn't get anything out of her as Adrien, I wondered what if is was Chat? we seem to be closer and she seems so relaxed around me. With a firm decision, I stood up reaching for my staff before extending it to bounce away to Marinette's.

The night always seemed to call me as the wind whipped through my hair as I jumped from roof top to roof top. Finally seeing the bakery come into view, I landed softly before looking around to make sure I was in the clear. I leaned forward slightly giving a soft knock on the window waiting for a reply, not hearing anything I let myself inside quietly.

"Princess, you here?"

I called down only to stop in my tracks as I saw the cutest scene I could ever imagine. There she was, hair let out of her signature ponytails as it pooled around her face, chest softly rising and falling as she was sound asleep. ( _She looks so peaceful sleeping, I can't disturb her. But no way can she sleep like that.)_ I looked down to where her head lay seeing her unfinished report only needing a few more sentences. I decided that I would put her in her bed this way she can sleep in peace.

Carefully moving closer to her, I leaned down to place my arms under her legs just at the knees and supported her back as I lifted her from the chair. I think out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled against my neck causing me to blush. She seemed to fit so well in my arms I almost didn't want to let her go. Shaking these thoughts out of my head I began walking towards her bed. Supporting her with my right arm, I used my left arm to pull back her covers before lying her down and covering her up. Standing there for a moment, I don't know what possessed me but I leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"C..chat?"

I stepped back quickly widening my eyes as she mumbled my name in her sleep causing me to blush once more. Quickly turning around I began walking to the ladder that lead out to her balcony before looking back and smiling.

"Goodnight, my Purrinces"

Lifting the window, I quietly jump out before pulling out my staff and slipping away into the night.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Not long after Chat left, Marinette wakes up to find herself in her bed? last thing she knew she fell asleep at her desk. She felt a tingly spot on her forehead and the slight smell of leather indicating Chat was here and she wasn't dreaming, it was real. Knowing Chat kissed her in her sleep she blushed before hiding under her covers smiling to herself as she fell back asleep, but not before answering him even though he wouldn't be able to hear.

"Goodnight my Kitty"

* * *

Woohoo, another story written and typed. Please let me know what you all think and if I made any mistakes. Hope everyone has a good day or night, and salutations from Germany. (Where i'm currently at because of my husband's new Duty station)


End file.
